


XII. oder Ein Sommernachtstraum

by Melian12



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [12]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Fairies, Friedrich is high or something, Goethe-Fanboy!Heinrich, Johann is not amused, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, anyways he laughs all the time, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Die Nacht im SilberfunkelkleidStreut Träume eine Handvoll,die füllen mir mit Trunkenheitdie tiefe Seele randvoll.Wie Kinder eine Weihnacht sehnVoll Glanz und goldnen Nüssen, -Seh ich dich durch die Mainacht gehenUnd alle Blumen küssen.





	XII. oder Ein Sommernachtstraum

„Jooohaaaaann!“ Fröhliches Gelächter schallte über die Wiese. „Wo bleibst du denn?“

„Ja, ja… ich komme ja schon.“ Johann seufzte. „Ein alter Elf ist doch kein D-Zug.“

„Was soll das überhaupt sein, ein D-Zug?“ Friedrich verdrehte die Augen und hüpfte übermütig um ihn herum.

D-Zug... Johann überlegte kurz, dann musste er auch kurz lachen. „Keine Ahnung. Komisches Wort. Diese Menschen...“

Er sprang auf Friedrich zu, packte ihn an den Schultern und küsste ihn stürmisch auf den Mund. „Ich liebe dich.“

Friedrich schlang die Arme um seinen Freund und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, zog Johann mit sich ins Gras und schob ihn dann gleich darauf wieder weg. „Pass auf, meine Flügel knittern!“

„Ach was, deine Flügel“, ließ sich auf einmal eine Stimme über ihnen vernehmen. „Die sind sowieso schon ganz faltig nach 200 Jahren...“

Johann musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wem diese Stimme gehörte. „Heinrich du Bastard! Wo hast du ihn versteckt?“

Heinrich sah sich um, dann blickte er unschuldig wieder auf die beiden Feen hinunter. „Was? Ich? Wen soll ich schon wieder versteckt haben?“ Er lachte übermütig. „Wenn du Friedrich meinst, der liegt unter dir.“

Johann stand jetzt wieder auf, baute sich vor Heinrich auf und überragte den Kobold so um einen halben Kopf. „Du hast meinen Feenstaub versteckt, gib's zu.“ Mürrisch funkelte er Heinrich an.

„Du quatschst Müll.“ Heinrich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nur weil ich ihn das letzte Mal versteckt habe…“

„Und das vorletzte Mal. Und das Mal davor. Eigentlich bei jedem Mal, an das ich mich erinnern kann“, fügte Johann hinzu. Misstrauisch beäugte er den Kobold. Der grinste ihn so frech und verwegen an wie immer, und Johann konnte beim besten Willen nicht beurteilen, ob das jetzt daran lag, dass er wieder mal was ausgeheckt hatte, oder ob das einfach nur sein natürlicher Gesichtsausdruck war.

„Wie, du suchst deinen Staub?“, ließ sich auf einmal Friedrich von hinten vernehmen. Er kicherte.

„Ja, verdammt. Schon seit gestern“, knurrte Johann.

Friedrich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück ins Gras und lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen. Johann und Heinrich betrachteten ihm verwundert, sie konnten sich beide keinen Reim darauf machen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Friedrich wieder soweit bei Atem war, dass er wortlos einen Beutel Feenstaub aus der Hosentasche ziehen konnte. „Johann… den…“ Wieder musste er lachen, dann atmete er einmal tief durch, wischte sich die Lachtränen ab und meinte dann: „Den hast du mir gegeben. Zur Aufbewahrung. Damit er dir… von keinem Kobold… geklaut wird…“ Wieder musste er abbrechen, er lachte zu sehr.

Johann nahm dem am Boden liegenden Friedrich langsam das Säckchen aus der Hand. Dieser gottverdammte Feenstaub...

Heinrich hinter ihm musste auch kichern. „Vorsicht, wenn du den falschen verdächtigst. Andere verlangen da mehr Entschädigung als ich…“ Er beugte sich langsam vor und hauchte Johann einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und… pass auf, dass die Flügel nicht knittern“, meinte er noch. „Das lässt dich so alt aussehen…“ Dann strahlte er Johann an, bevor er sich lachend umdrehte und davonhüpfte.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Johann ihm nach. „Immer dieser unmögliche Kobold…“ Er ließ seine Hand in die Taschen seines Gehrocks gleiten – und erstarrte. „Verdammt! Jetzt hat er mir wirklich den Staub geklaut! Dieser kleine Bastard…“ Entnervt stöhnte er auf und verdrehte die Augen.

Friedrich kam langsam wieder auf die Beine. „Kannst du mir mal die Flügel glatt streichen?“ Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Johann. Während der ihm vorsichtig die zarten, im Mondlicht schillernden Flügel richtete, holte Friedrich seinen eigenen Beutel Feenstaub hervor und drückte ihn Johann in die Hand. „Nimm dir die Hälfte. Sollte reichen, für heute.“ Er lachte wieder. „Und morgen holen wir uns deinen von dem Beutel – äh, Bastard, zurück.“ Kichernd drehte er sich wieder zu Johann um. Er hielt eine Blume in der Hand, küsste den zarten Kelch, umarmte dann Johann und steckte ihm die Blume ins Haar, während er ihn auf den Mund küsste. Seine Hände  strichen sanft über Johanns Körper. Als sie auf seiner Hüfte zu liegen kamen, stutzte er kurz, griff Johann in die Hosentasche und holte einen Beutel hervor. „Diesen hier vielleicht?“

Fassungslos starrte Johann auf das Säckchen, während sein Freund sich vor Lachen kringelte. „Das… das… das war sicher dieser unmögliche…. Oh, dieser Kobold…!“

Friedrich küsste ihn wieder auf die Stirn. „Na dann, können wir endlich?“

Johann atmete tief durch. „Ja. Los geht’s.“

Friedrich flatterte ein wenig in die Höhe, drehte sich um sich selbst und stieß einen Freudenruf aus. Er griff in seinen Beutel und verstreute dabei silbrig glitzernden Feenstaub, der um ihn herumwirbelte. Er streute Träume über die schlafende Welt, ein breites, strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Johann dagegen hielt inne, als er in seinen Beutel griff und seine Finger gegen ein Stück Papier stießen. Er zog es hervor, faltete den Zettel auseinander – und seufzte ärgerlich auf. „Oh, dieser verdammte Kobold…! Wenn er sich wenigstens mal neue Witze ausdenken würde…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, knüllte den Zettel zusammen und steckte ihn in die Jackentaschen, bevor er Friedrich hinterher flog.

Auf dem Zettel stand in leuchtender Schrift:

 

 _Herr Goethe ist ein großer Poet,_  
_Und singt er, so stürzt Apollo_  
_Vor ihm auf die Kniee und bittet und fleht:_  
_Halt ein, ich werde sonst toll, o!_

**Author's Note:**

> ich habe mir mal erlaubt, Heines Spottgesänge auf König Ludwig ein kleines bisschen zu kürzen und abzuändern ;)


End file.
